


Drabbles and Babbles

by AnUnforgivableXin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst :0, Multi, but it's really shitty oops haha, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnforgivableXin/pseuds/AnUnforgivableXin
Summary: my writing is absolute shit, so sorry in advance.will mostly consist of undertale and sanscest.





	Drabbles and Babbles

"I am never ever going to leave you. I swear by my life." Dream's words echoed in his skull as his lover grabbed his arm. 

Error couldn't find the sense to reply in any way other than a small smile and a "Me neither," muffled by Dream's shirt. 

• • • 

That memory never failed to cheer him up. 

Or, at least, it used to. 

Error clutched and sobbed into the dusty, yellow cape. How many times had he done this, nobody living could count. 

He forgot how long he'd stayed in that exact same spot on that exact same bed in the exact same home he and Dream used to live in together, staring at the door as if he expected Dream to open it, announcing to Error that he'd come back with groceries or something. Which was partly true. Error hoped, wished, prayed to the gods—any and every single one—that Dream would come home to him. 

But he never did. 

And all that was left for Error to do was cry. 

"You told me you'd never leave me. Why did you have to leave me?"

He never really found the answer to his question.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to hell itself
> 
> hope you enjoy your stay uwu
> 
>  
> 
> also, if you find any flaws in my grammar or spelling, please please PLEASE tell me. criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
